Melt in to your shadow
by Vdragon7
Summary: Maka gets a weird feeling from Soul's eyes: will this feeling be love? After a regular day in Death City Maka and Soul goes back to their apartment to eat. But Soul notices that Maka is been acting a bit strange lately and ask her what is bugging her. Finally she confess to him...how will Soul react to this? What else will happen on this cold night in Death City? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**(Melt in to your shadow) SOUL EATER**

I remember... I remember it clearly. Your most darkest gesture...the one that makes me giggle, no matter how creepy or evil did it look. Those eyes...cloth by this red blooded gem that stare at me and looks out for me no matter what. The eyes of a true friend...but...is the term friend still applies? Theres this...feeling inside me, that is driving me crazy! What it is? What does it mean?

"Maka." He said. He was standing at front of me. "What's wrong? Lets go home al ready"

I snap out of it! It happened again...what does it mean? The temptation of...Soul?

"You coming or what? Is your turn to make dinner." He look at me seriously, he stretched out his hand to me. "Lets go. Maka." He grabbed my hand.

"Uh, right. Sorry...Soul." I smile at him cutely.

It took a couple of minutes to get home when all the sudden Black Star passes by us running like a maniac followed also by Tsubaki. Black Star continues running forward, but Tsubaki stops. "Sorry for that, Black Star is just exited. He is really pump about what professor Stein review of him, he really wants to train some more" she smiles. "Not a surprise" i shared a quick laugh with her. "Ok then, see you guys around" i waved my hand as I said goodbye, Soul din't say a word till we got home...I wonder what is bugging him? As we got home he quickly took of his jacket and throw it on the sofa and walked to the refrigerator.

"Men I'm hungry to the max, hey Maka you making something to eat?" He asked.

"Ah! Now that I remember i forgot to get the groceries this morning!I thought I did that...Hm, I guess I've been really distracted lately.

"...then i guess we'll eat some of yesterdays leftovers" he murmur.

"Sorry..." I turn my head down.

"Maka. You ok? You've been acting strange lately?" He stands beside me. "I know you Maka...and you are the most focus girl I ever met...every time you do the same exact thing, when you fade away with the surroundings, where your nowhere to be found...it...it doesn't feel like you" he gives me that deep look again...the one I despite...or just adore...I don't know...but I guess I should at least be honest with him...

"Eh, Soul...is just..."

"Yeah?" His eyes shine even more!

"Is...that..." "Well? Say something?!" He starts to get irritated. "Why you all the sudden wash away when I look at you straight to the eyes?He gets closer to me.

"I...can't explain...but I've been curious this days...wondering... What do you have so much that makes me..." I blushed...

"..." He turned his head, like he din't understand what I was saying... As I continued to blush in to a really pinky colored tone, he began to pay way more attention at my words, like he have an idea of what I might say next. "Maka...that feeling you are starting to encounter..." He stops. Like he regret what he just said, or wasn't sure of what to say next.

"Yes?" I got his attention once again. He look at a picture of us that was on the coffee table: a picture that was taken by ourselves long time ago, pretty much when we were starting to work together. He smile.

"Some nice times" he said quietly. "I think I understand...but...all this time...I thought-"

"You've felt like this too!?" I yelled. He looks at me again. "Uh..." "...Sorry..." I turn my head down. He smiles and sits beside me on the sofa.

"Maka" he's eyes... "Describe what you feel"

"Uh...well...is like, every-time I see you, I get this weird sensation on my stomach...it tickles..."

"Tickles? You would say it feels like butterflies flying inside you...right?"

"Uh...yeah...i guess if you say it like that makes more cense" huh? Butterflies?never though Soul would ever describe something with something so cute...

"That's how you feel it right?, well let me tell you, that how I feel...its more detailed than that" Huh? I though we were talking about me? Now he's saying how he feels? What is going on? Wait! He feels like me too!? ... Better listen to him. "Remember that time when we met? You asked me if I could play the piano for you...I though my way of expression would ruin the chance of ever being with you...as your scythe. But... you din't run away, in stead you asked me to be your partner! From that moment on, I knew...you were really something special"

"..." I kept quiet.

"You are special to me" he repeated. I felt his hand slightly moving on mine, he kept looking at me. Like waiting to me to say something...but what!?

"I..I understand..." My heart began to pound fast, I began to tremble too.

"Soul...do...you..."

"Do I what Maka?" He came closer to me.

"Do...you love me?" As those words came out, my heart stop! And frizzed! I kept asking my self on my head does he fell the same? Why now! Why do I all the sudden want this so badly!? Soul...I need to hear it from you!

"Maka...I love you more than anything" he looked at me seriously, he hold both my hands. "Than my own life...than my own soul"

Hearing that from Soul made my entire body melt. Soo cute! I wish I could...

"Maka" he said. I looked at him and as soon as I turn...he kissed me. Soul kissed me! It was a quick kiss...then he just put his hand on my cheek bone, and smile... "I will always love you, you are beautiful, you are so special" he whispered in my ear, making me loose my mind completely! those words were so sweet, I never though possible to hear from him...at least like he's doing it now.

"I just don't want to hide on your shadow anymore..."

"I was the one hiding on yours...I wanted to protect you. Never let anyone touch you, I was so focus on that...that I never let you know about...well that I love you"

"Now I know...and I'm glad that I'm not just confused" I smile at him and he put one finger on my lips.

"Good...you should go to sleep...is getting late" he interrupted, changing the subject.

"Um..."

"What's wrong Maka?"

"I'm not all that sleepy...can't you just..." i stop as he began walking forth me.

"What?" "...stay here a wile with me?" Ah! Why he keeps doing that!? he says something and then he acts like nothing happened!

"Please...stay..."

"Hm, ok. As you wish" As I wish? Oh my. Now that I got him to stay ...but...but...but now what will i say!?

"Is just that...um"

"Relax, I have an idea, let's watch a movie together" he smile.

"A movie? What kind of movie?" (Really, what kind? Cause I can't stand those crapy scary movies) um, what kind?

"Is a good one, is about a guy who's bodyguard was a girl...she even died for him! Literally died. Is kind of sad but also intriguing! It really inspires me" he said as he went to his room to find the movie.

"Ok? Hey, din't you just told me the ending? Spoiler. And what do you mean by inspired?"

"Cause that's kind of my job...to protect you no matter what"

"Oh. Yeah. Your always making sure I don't get hurt. Your always saving my butt hahah" i started giggling.

"Is not like you haven't done anything for me at all...you save mine allot of times too" he grabbed the movie and return.

"...(i smile at him) i know, I might be your maister but...I care about you allot to just use you as a tool to kill and take souls with. I give all I got when is a matter of life and death"

"I know. You even risk your life for me when you were fighting the Kishem... You prevented him from instantly killing me, and for that you win my trust"

"Of course I did! You protect me first and let you in a state of coma...You almost died for me!"

"Hah well what more can I say...I'm glad that today...were are all right. And everything is back to normal. All though...nothing will be normal for us anymore..." He put the movie on and sit beside me.

"Wha-what do you mean by that Soul?" He gave me a soft, sweet kiss.

"Is not the same...I have you now. Pretty sure that will make things a little different from now on..." He said without separating his face with mine.

"Oh! Jiji" i couldn't resist to giggle some more.

"So cute as always..." He gets up.

"Were are you..."

"Men! Your inpatient. Just gonna go shower and change. It was a long day remember"

"Oh right! Jijiji sorry..." It took a wile to us to change and stuff to sit and start to watch the movie. It was kind of cold unfortunately the only clothes available tonight was my shorts and T-shirt pj. So I was freezing. He was allot more cosy, he had a soft V T- shirt and his long pants pj. As the movie was going on I began to shake even more, not because I was nervous or anything I was sooo cold. He notice it and pulled me close to him, then he just hug me.

"You must be freezing huh? Is a bit chilly in here, does this make you feel any batter?"

"Uh yeah...thanks. Soul."

"Is a cold night. Why would you use your shorts?"

"I wasn't gonna use any used up clothes! I know is been cold lately so I've already use my long pants pj's and this is all I have"

"Hm. Ok. At least tell me if you get any colder, i'll look for a blanket for us"

"Mm ok"

Besides cold. It was a really nice night, the moon illuminated the room and there was a thick silence. Only the sound of the tv...and it's light. It din't took much when I decide to ask him to get the blanket, so he did and he covered us both with it. It was nice, me and Soul began to cuddle. He started to hold me tighter and closer to him, till our bodies were fused together.

"Your body...fells so worm now" he whispered in my ear. "This is very nice...I always wonder how this would felt..."

"You mean cuddling?" "Mm not exactly, I met this what were doing...is different from just cuddling on a cold night. Is special, I really feel super close to you right now Maka. And...it feels so good that I don't think i wan't to let you go for what is left of the night"

"..." Those words were so unexpected to hear from him that...I frizzed of surprise.

"Uh, sorry If that was too weird for you..." He got a little embarrassed, he even turn his head away.

"No...is just...I never though someone as cool as you would ever said something so deep and beautiful...no offense"I tried to break the ice.

"I don't think you should be a shame of how you fell..."

"Cool as me? Huh, if I wasn't cool I wouldn't have never gave you that kiss earlier, just like that now would've I?" He quickly return to my attention. He kept smiling showing off his huge sharp teeth. Like I would get intimidated by that after what he said. I know he's a softy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" i laugh.

"Oh yeah!" He stared to tickle me and pull my hair carefully, just to mess around.

"No, stop it! You softy! Let me alone!" I kept laughing. "dammit Soul! Cut it out!"

In that moment we both felled off the sofa. We were still laughing, he land on top of me. Our eyes connected all the sudden and I felt like I was about to get swallowed in to them again. That red glow that made me flinch and gasp. I was hypnotize by it.

"...I don't know what you see in these dubious eyes but yours...yours are soo bright and clean, so innocent and delicate. So...beautiful..." He kissed me again only more passionate, it was like he wanted to continue our conversation with his lips. It felled so nice, so intriguing that just drove me crazy.

The movie was still on...but ignored, its only viewers were too busy to even separate from their little scene of love, I remember only the view of Soul at front of me and his lips. I din't know what else to do... I only continue to kiss him and beg for more...It just was so great that I felt that my entire body was melting. For once I decided...I wanted to be under his shadow...just to feel him close...and mix with his hot body.

"Soul"

"Maka..."

And become one.

**Sorry, I din't have enough time to get to the GOOD PART ;) so I have to leave you guys with these for now. I promise I'll work on the rest...and when I'm done I'll post it for you guys. I'm a Soul Eater fan too, I've read some of other people's work here and I got to say I got inspired ^.^ next story: Soul Eater; Melt in to your shadow part 2 It gets more intense from now on ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Melt in to your shadow)

So as we continued kissing I could hear Blair entering the scene. It was so awkward that we stopped.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt! Hehehe I'll come back later." Blair said then she just left without letting eider one of us talk.

"Oye Maka?..." He said to get my attention back.

"Huh!? Oh...what is it?..."

"What should we do? With this love of us?"

"...what do...you mean?" Those words frizzed me! I really wanted to kept kissing him, but...how should I ask him that without looking so awkwardly?

In that moment Soul look at my lips. It was just too obvious that he was dying! to keep going...but he was patient, he wanted me to say it. That was like the cutes form of Soul i swear! He was like a little doggy waiting for her master's orders...after what he did and the situation that we were, why should I denied him? It would be stupid. So...

"Whatever our soul saids so...don't you think?" I responded proud and elegant. (Like a nailed it) "I'm sure you have something in mind"

"I don't know actually...theres just soo manny stuff my love wants to do to yours, i guess i can't decide..." He smiled deviously.

"Hmmm, then why don't we just kept doing this for now..." I put one of my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him to me. Soul was surprised to see me make that move on him. He nearly burst.

"Mm, M...Maka" a quiet moan could be herd from him. My eyes opened slowly, then I catch him slowly slipping his hand to my hip. I panic! On my mind...but my body din't mind.

All the sudden the tv turned of, apparently the movie ended. In that moment Soul released my hip and got up. He took the movie and save it on it's carrier. I just stood there looking at him, he swiped a bit of saliva of his mouth and walk to the table to put away the movie carrier. Then he just walk to me and help me get up. I almost forgot that we were on the floor!

"Sorry I interrupted like that..."

"...Oh is ok..."

Then a cool breeze came out of the window. I shimmered and reached for the blanket...but Soul stopped me...

"...this is kind of soon and maybe weird to ask but...why don't we just lye on the bed tonight?"

"UH!?...s...sure?" I din't know how to feel about this it was like...I want to...but don't?I have never sleep on the same bed with a guy before...and we were making out a few seconds ago! Not an expert but...this might take a different route...

"Well? Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked.

"...sorry, I never sleep on the same bed with a guy before..."

"...I know. Not surprised to hear that...but is not like I'm gonna rape you or anything wile you sleep! I'm not that kind of guy Maka!"

"I know..." I said shyly.

"Cute, take my hand?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and walk to the bedroom, HE'S BED ROOM! I was surprised, It was more cleaner than I expected. Not that I cared! So...he grabbed the blankets he already had behind the pillows and covered our selves under it, after closing the door. Once inside the cosy covers he told me to not be afraid of getting closer to him, it was a chilly night, he was just being typical Soul, worrying about me. So I got closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me then kissed my forehead. It was soo romantic! Then the picture on my head change up to that moment when we were making out. I quickly remembered how he 'interrupted' our little love scene. Then I just wanted more...

"I love you" i said quietly, almost like a whisper.

"I love you more Maka" he said. Then his heart pump a little bit faster I could hear it from were I was, I lightly slide down my head to his chest so I could hear it better.

"Is crazy huh?" He said.

"Huh?"

"What you hear is the same little song I hear every time I look at you"

"...it sounds so...happy, Soul your heart is happy."

"Hahah! Theres just no cuter way you could have said that? Yes Maka, my heart is happy...cause I'm with you...and I know you won't leave my side"

"Hahah, yeah..."

That moment was an icebreaker! As we stopped laughing he put his index finger on my chin, then he pulled me up to his lips. He gave me a sweet! Soft! Kiss! The one I was dying to have! Very soon the kiss got deeper, I knew as soon as I noticed him breading strongly. I know I should have followed him but, the curiosity of what was going on around me drove me nuts, so i couldn't resist to see what was happening. And as I suspected, he was reaching for my hips again!

"Soul..."

"Mmm?"

"D...don't be afraid of me eider"

He's eyes were wide open! Then he just smiled at me and strike without warning! He reached for my neck and quickly pulled my hips REALLY closed to him! Then all I felled was his wet, slippery tung sliding up and down my neck. Out of nowhere I quick moan comes out of me! Even i got surprised...

"Soul..." Since it was the only word on my naturally knowledge mind I only could repeat it. Who knew such feels would get a supper smarty pants like me go all dumb and stupidly?

"Ha..,ha..."

His hand also went up and down my hips. It was a breath taking combo! Din't knew he was so interested on my legs so much.

"Ugh...ha..."

He interrupted, AGAIN, but before saying anything he gave me a tender kiss that soon started to get even more passionate. He sucked and bite my lower lip, I did the same to him, his soft lips, the sweet and juicy texture...it was great! I could hear a few groans coming from his through. It was a nice sound from him...he shove his tung in my mouth and start to play with mine, I could even describe it as they were wrestling! Funny but true.

"Mmm" we both moan. It was a strange mixing sensation. I never'd experienced something like that before. I was concerned were this was going...and I wasn't gonna back down. So I pulled him forth me even more!

"Mm, show me...show me who Maka Alabarn really is..." He moaned.

"...ah...Soul!" As soon as that came out of my mouth it was like a signal for him to jump over me and take over my body!

He let my arms free so I could move them as I wished. All he did was kissing and liking my lips...till...he start to pull up my T-shirt...

"Soul...stop!"

"Why? ...You feel uncomfortable doing this?"

"NO...is not that..."  
"Then what?...are you embarrassed?" I turn my head down as I blushed.

"...you won't probably be pleased by what I have to offer there..."

"...uh!...hmmm, *sights* Maka...theres nothing wrong with your body...and having big boobs is just a stupid excuse for stupid guys who don't really appreciate any women's body...at least that's how I feel."

"..."

"*sights* Look if I ever made you think the other way around...sorry, ok. But if I wan't to learn to love you, all of you, then let me see first...we'll never know if you don't let me..."

"...ok..." I 'tuned my self in' and let him see me. So he took of my shirt, then he removed slowly my bra and finally...he said to me.

"Such beauty..." He kissed my chest and touched my boobs, he squeezed and massage them kindly, then he just kissed them and start to lick making circles and sucking on them...treading both delicately. He was all over them like some kind of pie or really tasty meal. He kept playing with them but it wasn't like I wasn't receiving any pleasure! Apparently tonight I was up to ANYTHING that would've give me that short or long feel of sensational ecstasy!

After that is when I realized something...how about him? Was he enjoying any of this...besides watching me exposed and playing with my boobs and stuff? That's wen I figure...

"Hey Soul..."

"What is it my maister?" He said so genuinely and kindly.

"I...I wan't to see...your body as...as well" I was trembling.

"Huh?...sure..."

In that moment I wasn't paying attention to his words, even before he answered I was attempting to take off his shirt. He did it for me. All i did next was to stare at his scar...the scar that marked our lives...he's specially...I wanted to wash away that memory, exchanging it with this one...though his well build body kind of disguise the vertical injury...

"Your body..." I touched his abs. "...feel so good!" I couldn't help it, I got hypnotized by those nicely carved muscles hiding under his pale skin.

"Well somebody is enjoying herself huh!?" He said playfully.

"Haha...I have my rights..." I said as a come back. But shoot!...I really am enjoying myself...I want to make him feel great and satisfied. I want him to feel the glorious sensation of SATISFACTION!

My eyes returned to his abdomen were I stood on my knees and gave him a soft kiss on his chest. Then wen I sat down again I slightly slide my index finger all the way down his scar till that point. I stopped at the beginning of the his pants...I herd him gulp. With both my hands I hold the sides of his pants and started to pull down slowly, as soon as they started to go down I sight as I saw the effect of the make out scene out of his erection, MARKED all tight up on his black boxers.

"Uh...wow" I said silently...but of course he heard me...

"I know right?...I feel like it wants to pop out. Is so irritating when it gets like that...all hard and buff" he said teasingly.

"Uh..." My face...it got red!

"But don't worry...it doesn't have huge fangs like mine or anything! It won't bite" he laugh.  
Wile I was terrified and paralyzed. But I got my grip back! And fast! I made the same motion I did a few minutes ago and pulled his boxers down slowly, till I started to see a few hairs coming out...it wasn't a big deal, he wasn't all hairy and all...after that I saw the base of he's penis, the long, tubbed form that was emerging...all veiny and buffi...finally I pulled it down completely with one final motion, then all I could see before me was his extended manhood pointing at me, right at my face.

"Soul..." I din't even looked up. I was too embarrassed. I simply touched it and held it on my hands a few seconds, enough so I could observed that one part of him I NEVER though possible to be witnessed by my own eyes...

"...Maka...feel free to explore it...cause after tonight, it'll be all yours...and only yours" he whispered on my ear, then he brushed my hair with his fingers aside. I took one hand and hold his penis, I put a thumb on its head and rubbed it carefully. Soul's deep voice was heard as he made a lightly moan. Such inspiriting sound...it quickly made me start to jerk him with the one hand, up and down slowly. The angst boy din't hold any longer to say...

"Agh...M-Maka...ha...faster" he moaned.

"Does it feel good?"

"Mhm...it feels just good...hah..." I continued jerking him faster. I set my eye on something else by the way...without asking I couldn't help myself to grab his balls cup them a bit...I don't know why...I just felt like it.

"Agh!?"

"Sorry...did I did something wrong?" I said with that 'innocent' face I had...It was a little payback for trying to look cooler than me.

"Ha...huh...no...is ok...just, please be carefu-" Words stopped coming out of his mouth as he felled my tung liking and playing with his balls. He began to moan out my name as I continued jerking and playing with his balls at the same time...you could easily see his gasping expression on his face, maybe he just went nuts about looking at his maister, that innocent girl, 'the book worm' become a hot sex machine. But he wasn't gonna let her take his tittle! He let me stroke him till he reached his climax. All the cum splashed out! As I saw it coming I was able to move out a bit, but it landed on my breasts.

"Aaaaah..." He moaned from satisfaction. But he wasn't through with me just yet!

"Mmm, like that?" I said playfully.

"Mmm, DAMN! MAKA! were you learned to do that!?" He said.

I laugh along with him, but truly I wasn't even sure why I did that in the first place! Good thing he liked it! I was so happy to finally give him that satisfaction he needed. He gave me a kiss and hugged me. It was like we switch to cuddle mode once again, I could feel his breath on my ear, his words came out so hot...still a little nervous from what he'd experienced before.

"What you did was soo sexy..." He's whisper was dark and deep, he look me right in the eyes, with those fired up eyes, up to my green ones. Like he wanted to burn down the forest that lived within me and claimed his lands..."I liked the fact that you worried to give me the enough amount of satisfaction I deeply wanted..."

"Hah, well..." I blushed... He's forehead was on mine...

"I wan't to snatch all of you...and make you feel like a true princess"

"P-princess?"

"Mhm, yes...your my princess now..."

"Uh...Soul"

"Let me express my love to you in another way...I always wanted to do"

He gave me another kiss, deep and passionate, he's tung swirl with mine. Cum flow down my breasts from the show I managed to pull before...as he notice it, he went down to my breasts and lick it off.

"W-wait Soul! Let me...swipe it first..." He din't stop. He seemed that he din't mind to lick off a bit of he's own juice. He licked them clean, continuing the motion with my breasts. Slights licks on my boobs, down to my abdomen and my belly button...to a little lower than that! It tickled as he gave me butterfly kisses there. I giggled and made him laugh. We were truly enjoying our selves.

"Your so cute..." A kiss. "My maister..." Another kiss. "Maka..." He pulled down my shorts and stare at the black underwear his dear maister was wearing. He liked the look at that, he claimed that look very sexy and yank it off, got one of the holes of the panty come out the rest was hanging on my other leg. He just din't wanted to cast it away from his view, so he let it there for now.

I got nervous as soon as I noticed that I was completely exposed to him. I turned my head so I din't have to look at his expression.

"Hmmm, this is really a beautiful piece of you... " his hand slide down to that point. He rubbed two of his fingers down there. "Damn! Your so wet!" He smiled evilly.

"Agh...mm..."

"What's wrong my dear maister? You seem pretty anxious? ...wonder what you want so badly right now?" He teased.

"Mmm.." I bite my lip so I could control myself, I couldn't even talk...once he touched me there was like he took all of my words away. My head was spinning! If I keep up like this I might loose it!

"Why your bitting your lip? Something bothering you?"

"Mmm..." Stop that...

"You know you can tell me anything..." He rubbed his fingers on my clitt...

"Ha!..ah..." Shit!

"Come on Maka...tell me...tell me how you feel?" He teased again. Followed by more rubbing. I knew he was just playing dirty, he wanted me to talk dirty to him back...I could say it from his face, his eyes were filled with desire, I could se a bit of saliva tripping down his mouth, I was helpless, he got me on my most vulnerable way ever! There was no way I could fight this...I can't fight what I started.

"...ha...f...feels..." His eyes opened, he was so desperate to hear me. Once he got hit by my silence again he decided to change his tactics. That's when he went straight to my crouch and used his arms to spread my legs more, at the same time he opened my entrance with his thumbs.

"You got wetter Maka? Is like a little cascade down here" he look at me to see my reaction.

"No! Soul! Don't spread it like that!...hah, hah..." I begged.

"Mmm, it smells so nice too..." He started sniffing.

"Ahh, hah...please!" I kept begging, till I felt his tung slide up my clit, teasing and playing more with my head. He got me right there.

"Mm, tasty..." He started to play with me, he sucked and lick my entrance and made me even more wetter, he was sucking up my juices and liking inside my entrance. It was a crazy sensation, it was so...fucking good! Then I broke...

"Aah! Soul!...hah, yes!"

"Mmm!? You like that?" Sucks harder.

"Mm, yes...I...love it..."

"What you love so much about it?..." His tung slide inside and out really quickly.

"Aaah! Haah!...OH! Soul!..."

"Tell me, what am I doing to you!?" Licks and sucks harder and faster, one hand extended to one of my boobs, he grabbed it and played with the dimple.

"Oh! Soul...yes...f..."

"Mhm! That's it! Say it!"

"F-FUCK ME WITH YOUR TUNG! Agh!" I screamed out my lungs.

"That's my girl!" He opened again my entrance with the thumbs again, he spread wide then shove his tung as deep as he could, he started to swirl and twist inside me, provoking a sweet, sweet feel of pure ecstasy! My legs began to twitch, I was twisting and moaning out loud. It took about NOTHING wen I had an orgasm. I twist and shout his name, he cleaned me up. We both look at each other. He was happy to se his technician satisfied.

"That...was...amazing...Soul"

"Glad you like it, I always wanted to do that...your one lucky girl to be the first one I ever made it too"

"Ha...nice to know..." I blushed as I saw his dick all hard again. He got over me and leaned to my ear.

"Talk dirty to me Maka, I need it...I want it..." He asked. "Hah, what happen to you a wile ago?...you went nuts. You really liked my TUNG, inside you, twisting...sucking...rubbing?" I quickly felt his manhood rub mine. It was so hard! And felled nice...it really let a tingling sensation there.

"Ahh..."

As he saw that reaction he went out and kissed me, gave me a hot tung kiss. It was weird, I could tasted a strange flavor, it was from the juices from my puss. I've never tasted something like that...it wasn't bad...actually I din't tasted much, there were only leftovers, he've swallowed the rest already. But still, I felt really naughty tasting my own juice. Sexiest kiss ever! A long string of saliva was still connecting us as we broke our kiss. It was so hot, it made me let out a quiet moan.

"Mmm" he swipe out his mouth a little. "What now?..." He asked.

"Um...I don't kno-" he rubbed me again with his dick.

"Hmm? I think you do..." He replied. He rubbed me steady and slowly. He wanted to continue the torture. He was so evil, he was keeping his cool no matter what, no surprise he was a demon... but yet, it was HOT!

"Soul...your so evil" I said to please his oh so incredibly horniest that was taking over him.

"Why? I'm just asking you...what do should we do next?" He smirked.

"Hmm..."

He rubbed my clit again. He smiled.

"Hmm, tell me Maka, what is this...I'm felling?" He played. "Is wet! And slippery..."

"That's my pussy..."

"Ah...it feels...gooood." He took his dick with his hand and moved it, all different ways.

"Mmmmm"

"Does it feel good to you?"

"Mmm...yes, it feels great! Ah..."

He began tapping on my clit with his hard cock.

"OH! Soul!" It was amazing, it let a nice feeling on every tap.

"Hah...hah, you like that? Haaaah" he stopped the tapping and just let it rest at my pussy.

"Soul?...why did you-"

"Talk dirty to me..." He asked again.

"Uh...fuck me..." I said panting.

"Huh!?...you want me to fuck you?"

"Y-yes...I want you to fuck me Soul"

"Mmm, ok, as you wish..." He entered the tip inside slowly. I could feel my insides expand, it was so friking painful! My entire body tingled and twist in pain. But he was gentile, he began slow and steady, and when he felt like it was half in he pushed inn the rest.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, is suppose to hurt at first..." He continued the motion. Till he was completely inside me.

"Is soo warm...I can feel your insides...squishing my dick. Your...so wet in there!" He start to thrust, smashing my hips with he's. My body started to blaze, he's heat was just too powerful. The pain started to fade away as it turned in to great groans of satisfaction! I was moaning, tears started to fall down my face.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!-"

"Maka!..Hah!" He was moaning.

"Ah! Fuck me Soul! Fuck me...faster!...harder!" I demand.

He did as I said so. He was unstoppable, banging through my soul and bare skin. He was truly a beast.

"Soul! Ah! Sorry...I can't take it anymore!"

"Yes you can Maka! Just...hold on a bit more...don't let me behind!"

"I can't Soul! I...I...I'm gonna COME!"

A loud moan came out, yelling to the heavens, Soul's name. I twisted and gasp from a sweet feel of satisfaction that traced my entire body...that was of course before I felt the hot fluids filling inside me, hearing Soul gave his last gasp from his trilled joy ride to the high skies and returning back to land in one single stroke. He collapsed on top of me, breaths filled the room, we kept like that for a few seconds with his dick still inside me. He gave me one final kiss, then slid out of me. But what was the trill was to feel his hot come dripping out of my womanhood, since he came that much. Now that I recall and finally got my senses back, I happen to know I was in my sol called 'safe days', it was a relief to know after that wild scene. I couldn't do anything else that smiled at my self, then I looked back to Soul, still collapse aside of me.

"You still there Soul?"

"Huh?...yeah..." He said still catching his breath. "...you ok?" He looked worried.

"...yeah...actually I feel great"

"...shit...I think I came way too much inside of you..." He said, really starting to get worried.

"If I'm not mistaking...I am on my 'safe days' Soul. You should let that slid off your mind..." I turned at him, and stroke his hair.

"Ugh...sure? I feel...a little shitty..."

"Aw, well don't okay. I don't regret anything that we did tonight. And never will...I love you and that's what matters.

"Uh...fine. But to be clear, I'm with you no matter what too"

"I know Soul...I know...let's sleep"

"Yeah...not used to wasting that much energy on a scratch..." He laugh "Goodnight Maka..."

"Goodnight, Soul" we kiss ourselves goodnight and went to sleep. We were to lazy from the after sex that we din't bother to put our clothes back on. Tonight was the best night I've ever had on my life! And I was more than concerned that I would never had to hide under his shadow anymore, just the shadow of the darkness of the room and night. Cause every time this happens I won't do anything else that melt in to your shadow Soul 'Eater' Evans.

The end!

Author: **Thanks for your patients! I had a problem saving the story...had to rewrite it like two times! hope you liked it though. It is missing some other stuff, but din't add it cause it wasn't important. Please comment! I'm new at this, well...here! I really look forward to making some new stories for you guys! **


End file.
